


LEMONS

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, lemon (FRUIT!!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris





	LEMONS

"What the Heck, Man?!?!?!?!!?!" Mack stands, his mouth open. "Are you crazy? When a woman tells you she loves you, you answer immediately, or unknown horrors will follow!" Mack grabs Phil's shoulders. "Good lord, you are soooooooo in the dog house after this one." 

Mack towers over his boss, and says, "You'd better go make up, and quick, 'cause the longer you wait, the worse it'll get for you, man."

-:x:-

"What are you doing?" Coulson watched as Deke carried an armful's load of lemons away from the direction of the kitchen. Then it dawned on him. Deke was actually going to put lemons on Daisy's bed.

"Don't worry! I already left one for Fitz to use, I handed one to Mack, and I have one for you." Deke said, shuffling around until he offered one of the citrus fruits to him.

"Me?" Phil was confused, and reluctantly accepted the lemon.

"Yeah, that was you can give one to May."

Coulson choked. "What?"

"You know, since you can't let anyone take care of you, maybe if you give May a lemon, she'll know." Deke frowned. 

"What makes you think she'll like that?" Phil asked him.

Deke looked at him strange. "Well, you two have been really tense since you got back from Hale. I think a lemon might help."

"Thanks Deke." the young man did mean well. Deke turned, and continued to balance the lemons in his arms as he continued his way down the hall, leaving Coulson to stare at the sour fruit in his hand. 

-:x:-

"What in the world are you doing in my room?" A voice sounded behind him. Shoot. He'd been caught. 

"I uh, umm, well you see, i was going to..." he stutters, frantically glancing between her stoic face and the lemon on her pillow. "I wanted to uh.... So i was going to-"

Melinda raised an eyebrow, and Phil shuts his mouth. Melinda stalks over to the lemon. "I tell you that I love you," Melinda starts. "And so in return; you give me a lemon."

Phil just stands there, silent.

"You sure you didn't bargain away your brain as well as all the other mens's?" May asks sarcastically.

May turns her back to him. " 'Cause I overheard that Yo-Yo and Jemma both got lemons and said that their significant others gave the fruit to them-"

Melinda realizes what she just said. "Oh." 

Phil looks down at the floor, biting his lip. "Deke said that lemons were a token of love in the future." He mumbles.

"You could have just told me." Melinda huffs, picking up the lemon. "You didn't have to break into my bunk and put a lemon on my bed."

"I thought that because I didn't say anything right then, you were mad at me. And you have no excuse not to be." Phil tells her. 

"You bet I'm mad." Melinda turns around, and sinks down onto her bunk. 

"I just... I wanted to test the waters. Make sure it was safe to ask for a second chance." Phil said.

Melinda is silent, her thumb rubbing the lemon in her hand. She looks back up to him, Phil turning to lean on the doorframe. "Alright." 

Taking a deep breath, Phil stared strait into her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't react immediately, to be honest, I was shocked."

I just want you to know that I do love you back, and I'm sorry that I didn't express it sooner."

"Still coulda told me." Melinda repeated.

"Your'e right."

"Then what are you waiting for?"


End file.
